


Christmas Mischief

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, mentions of the Alteans, mentions the gladiator arena, shotor, soft, with lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: It had only been a few months since Lotor had been made an enemy of the Galra Empire, but the Castle of Lions has been slowly getting a makeover. Wherever you looked, homemade green and red decorations were strewn around the castle. Lotor and the Alteans did not understand why the humans were getting so worked up about the Christmas thing, but Allura and Coran had come to embrace the idea. They were even helping with all the preparations.~~Here is a little Shotor Christmas gift <3
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me!

It had only been a few months since Lotor had been made an enemy of the Galra Empire, but the Castle of Lions has been slowly getting a makeover. Wherever you looked, homemade green and red decorations were strewn around the castle. Lotor and the Alteans did not understand why the humans were getting so worked up about the Christmas thing, but Allura and Coran had come to embrace the idea. They were even helping with all the preparations.

Lotor sat in the lounge pretending to read something, but he was actually observing everyone as they get things ready. Most of the Paladins pretended Lotor didn't exist, but they still kept an eye on him at all times. They did not trust him at all. Even the two that trusted him the most in the castle still had concerns that he might turn on them.

Shiro entered the room arms full of decorations. He spotted Lotor on the couch and thought that they made eye contact for a tick. Shiro turned away from him with a soft smile on his face that slowly turned into a mischievous smirk.

The Paladin continued to empty his arms of the decorations by hanging them up around the room. Lotor was less concerned about hiding the fact that he is watching this particular paladin. For one, Shiro had always fascinated him and he would often watch the gladiator matches to catch Shiro in action or even wander the prison halls pretending to inspect them—but really he just wanted to see Shiro. 

For another, this Paladin was one of the two that trusted him the most in the castle. Lotor was not sure why this was, just that he did. He wasn't sure if Shiro had ever found out that it was him that sent the little gifts to help him in the arena. If he had, Shiro had never mentioned it, but he still seems to trust him even though he was half Galra.

By now, Shiro was attempting to hang the last of the paper decorations. It was also green and red, but it also resembled some sort of plant. Shiro looked like he was having a hard time attaching this one but he had had no trouble with any of the others, so Lotor wondered if he was not doing this on purpose. 

After a few more ticks of trying to put it up. Shiro looked at Lotor then spoke "Lotor, would you be so kind as to come help me with this? I can't quite reach the spot where I want this to hang but I think you may have just enough extra height to reach the right spot."

Lotor sighed and put the book he had not been reading down. Then got up and went over to the Paladin holding out his hand so Shiro could put it in his hand. "Alright, where do you want this exactly?" Shiro pointed to a spot just out of his reach but Lotor noticed that if he stood on his toes he could probably have reached it. But nonetheless Lotor put it up for him with no problem reaching it at all.

"There how's that?" 

"It's perfect! Thank you!"

"What is it?"

"It's mistletoe, and it has a very special purpose." Shiro paused to take in Lotor's expression. Seeing the confused look that played on his face he added "I could show you what that purpose is if you want?" He stepped closer to Lotor so that they were both standing under the mistletoe. 

Lotor thought for a tick he was curious about it. "It won't hurt will it?"

"Nope!"

Well then, If it was not meant to harm, "Alright then, go ahead and show me what the purpose of this mistletoe is."

Shiro smiled as Lotor looked at him waiting to find out what special purpose it had. Then the next thing Lotor knew is that Shiro had pulled him into a kiss. Lotor was surprised that Shiro would be so bold as to kiss him. But it was not unwelcome and by the time he had fully registered what had happened Shiro was already pulling away. But Lotor was not going to let him go that easily, so he pulled Shiro back in for another kiss, deepening it this time. He could feel the Paladin melting against him, it was then that Lotor knew he had done the right thing in pulling him back in.

When they finally broke apart Lotor was the first one that spoke "Well I am not sure where that came from, but I would not be opposed to doing it again or more often, if you would like to?"

Shiro smiled and laughed a little. "I told you mistletoe had a special purpose, and that was it, when two stand under it, it is tradition that they kiss." Shiro paused and his face had some additional color to it. "But, I would also not be opposed to it happening again or more often."

Lotor looked up at the mistletoe. "Do we have to be under this every time?"

Shiro laughed again then pulled him into another deep kiss. "No, but it is a good excuse to kiss."

Lotor smiled softly at him and it took Shiro's breath away. "Yeah, it is!" And he kissed Shiro again as he pulled him in closer.

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Christmas thing I thought up a wile ago and I finally had time to post it.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
